You Are My Hikari
by Tohruismyoneechan
Summary: Oneshot. It's basically the day Sasuke's family was killed and he thinks about it. As he suffers in his thoughts, Naruto, his koi comes and saves the day. Sasuke realizes that Naruto is his light shinning through his darkness. His love, his hikari.R&R plz


_**3. Light**_

**Sasuke had his eyes closed as he sat on the ground, leaning up against his favorite tree. It was the tree where he had realized how much he loved Naruto. It was also the tree where they first had "gotten it on". He laughed inside and smiled at the nice memory. He then frowned when he remembered why he was here. He knew his love was going to find him soon. He didn't want to go. Couldn't they just ignore the day and have se-.**

"**Koi?" A voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He sighed and looked up to see his love.**

"**What is it, _Dobe?_ He said teasingly. Exaggerating the nickname, he gave his love long ago.**

"**Don't call me that, _Teme,"_ Naruto pouts, but his lips then turn into a frown as he remembers what he was going to tell his koi.**

"**Sasuke, you do know what today is….don't you?" His frown Deepings as he hears Sasuke sigh and sees him turn and look away from him. **

"**Dammit Naruto! Couldn't you just let me ignore it?" Sasuke scowls. Yeah he remembers what day it is. How can he forget what today is. It's the god damn f---ing day his stupid a—brother decides to murder his god damn family. He glares at the ground as he seethes for his brother inside.**

"**No Sasuke I can't. You can't just ignore the day you parents were killed, don't you care?"**

**Sasuke didn't care for anyone, but his mother. At least his mother was kind to him, but his stupid ba----- of a father didn't give a f--- about him just because he was as good as his Aniki. 'Dammit.' Sasuke curses in his mind as he feels tears threaten to fall. 'No, stop it. Just stop it. I've already learned to deal with this. I got over this when I became a ninja. Emotions are a weakness' 'Are they though? Didn't Naruto tell you that they aren't? Didn't he also tell you that showing your emotions make you human? Didn't you promise him that if you stop hiding from behind your emotionless mask, that he would stop hiding behind his smile? Are you going back down on your promise? Is the Uchiha boy weak? Well?'  'Shut up! Shut up!' He yells at his conscience in his head. He never really had a conscience before, but when he met Naruto it just seemed to show up and its goes stronger when his bond with Naruto does. 'Ha ha ha ha. You wish you could get rid of me, but you can't.'  'Shut up, just shut up.' Sasuke grabs his head and chats 'shut up'. **

"**Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright? Koi?" Naruto says worriedly. He starts to walk towards Sasuke when two pale arms grab his waist from the front. **

"**Ahhh" Naruto falls to his knees. He looks down at Sasuke and sighs.**

"**Sasuke, we need to go they're going to start the fu-" Naruto gets interrupted by sobs.**

"**Naruto-sob-I do-sob- n't want to-sob-go-hiccup-" Sasuke digs his head father into Naruto's chest as he starts to hiccup along with his sobs. **

"**Koi, it'll be alright. I promise. Beside I'll be there with you, okay?" Naruto runs his fingers through Sasuke's hair and rubs his back with his right hand, since his left was busy. **

"**Really?" Sasuke looks up at Naruto tearfully. Naruto nods and kisses Sasukes forehead. Sasuke rubs his eyes and then smirks.**

"**Okay, but only if I get to be on top when we get back." Naruto's eyes go wide.**

"**WHAT!?!?! NO! NEVER!!" Naruto yells angrily at Sasuke.**

"**Then I'm not going," Sasuke stands up and turns his head to the left. He crosses his arms and pouts. Naruto sighs and glares at sasuke. He copies Sasuke's position and stands up, crosses his arms and pouts.**

"**Fine, but I get the top next time."**

"**Heh, yeah you wish."**

"**_Teme."_**

"**_Dobe."_ They continue this until finally, "_TEME,_ We are going to be late come on!"**

**Sasuke sighs, but takes Naruto's hand and walks toward the funeral. Sasuke thinks about all Naruto has done since he has known him. He's his light. His hikari. No matter what happens to him, Naruto always makes him smile in the end. Naruto is his light when he's in the dark. He smiles and thinks about what he's koi might think of that. **

"**Hikari."**

"**What?"**

"**Naruto, you're my light, my hikari." Sasuke smiles sweetly at his love.**

"**Sasu-chan that's soo sweet. Well you're my moon, my tsuki." Naruto laughs lightly and stops, bringing Sasuke to a stop as well.**

"**Naru-" Sasuke stops as Naruto kisses him on the lips. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's back and pulls him closer. He nips at Naruto's bottom lip asking for an entrance.**

**Naruto complies slowly. The tongue of his koi enters his mouth and searches his cavern. Naruto moans and Sasuke's tongue finds his. He gasps when he feels Sasuke's right hand come to the front and slide downward into his pants. He pushes Sasuke away.**

"**_Teme!"_ Naruto yells, "Don't do that right now. We need to go." Sasuke smirks and lightly laughs.**

"**You know you wanted it." Naruto blushes wildly at the comment. "Shut up!" Sasuke opens his mouth to make another comment, but Naruto beats him to it. **

"**Not another word Sasuke. Let's go." Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and drags him on to the funeral as Sasuke whines in disappointment. Sasuke starts to walk on his own and smiles as he wraps his arm around Naruto's waist. 'I'll always love my light. I'll always protect my hikari because no matter what happens or what has happened he always loves me. ' Sasuke's grin widens, but then it turns into a smirk as he grabs Naruto's a--.**

"**SASUKE!!!!"**

_**There will always be someone to brighten your day. Treasure it.**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
